Pagi Itu
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Pagi ketika Chuuya terbangun dalam pelukan kekasihnya.


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 **Pagi itu**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

Pagi itu, ketika terbangun yang pertama kali muncul di hadapan adalah perban yang membalut dada hingga leher seseorang yang menemani tidurnya semalam. Satu lengan orang itu menjadi bantal untuk kelapanya, yang lain melingkar di pinggang, menjaga agar jarak mereka tetap dekat.

Silau kuning matahari pagi itu sudah ada yang berhasil menembus celah dari tirai-tirai di kamar, Chuuya ingat semalam Dazai membawanya pulang dengan paksa ke apartemen bobrok ini, memerintah Chuuya untuk tidur sementara dirinya sibuk menghubungi banyak orang untuk mengalihkan semua tugas yang sedang Chuuya kerjakan. Entah jam berapa Dazai ikut membaringkan tubuh di sampingnya, Chuuya tidak ingat.

Yang ia tahu, pagi ini tubuhnya tidak terasa seberat kemarin, yang Chuuya tahu sekali lagi ia merasa nyaman ada di posisi ini.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" menoleh sedikit ke atas, Chuuya sudah bertatap muka dengan penculiknya semalam. Tidak seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya, pagi ini tidak ada senyum jahil, tidak ada ledekan nakal, tidak ada ejekan dan provokasi iseng dari Dazai. Pagi ini jadi lebih sunyi dari biasanya.

"Hm, aku rasa begitu." Dekapannya semakin erat. Wajah Chuuya dibawa menyentuh dada bidang yang rapat tertutup perban, dibiarkan mendengar irama jantung Dazai pagi itu. Samar Chuuya bisa mencium aorma parfumnya sendiri dari perban-perban itu, dan karena alasan yang tidak jelas Chuuya bersyukur dirinya bangun di sana pagi itu.

Selimut yang menutup sampai pinggang dinaikan sampai munutup punggung, bagian belakang kepalanya diusap pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, hari ini kau bisa ambil libur. Setidaknya biarkan tubuhmu beristirahat sebentar."

Untuk beberapa saat Chuuya masih ingin berada di posisi ini, merasakan sensasi yang hanya bisa ia dapat pagi ini. Tapi pikirannya tidak bisa tenang mengingat semua tanggung jawab yang ia tinggalkan mendadak semalam. Walau Dazai sudah mengurusnya—tetap saja.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau sudah tidak perduli lagi?"

Usapan di kepalanya berhenti, tangan besar Dazai kini menahan bagian kepalanya untuk lebih dekat. "Hmm, memang."

"Lalu kenapa semalam kau datang?"

Irama detak jantungnya berubah, memberi efek yang sama pada irama jantung Chuuya juga. "Aku tidak masalah tanpa dirimu, kami baik-baik saja, jadi jangan kembali lagi hanya untuk berpura-pura mengisi posisi yang kau tinggalkan kosong begitu saja. Itu sama sekali tidak membuat aku bersyukur."

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi semalam—"

"Sekalipun hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, lebih baik kau berpura-pura tidak tahu."

Pelukan di lepas, kedua bahu Chuuya di cengkram kuat. "Dengar dulu, aku tahu kau marah karena aku mengundurkan diri begitu saja, tapi semalam itu berbeda. Aku datang bukan untuk pekerjaan, aku datang untukmu, untuk kekasihku."

"Aku memang pernah mengatakan aku tidak ingin bekerja di sana lagi, tidak perduli lagi dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan pelabuhan, tapi tolong diingat, tidak sekalipun aku bilang bahwa aku tidak perduli padamu." Tubuh Chuuya kembali di bawa pada dekapannya, kali ini lebih erat lagi. "Aku datang semalam karena aku tahu kalau kau sudah berlebihan."

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Aku hanya bekerja seperti seharusnya."

"Ya-ya, kau memang bekerja dengan seharusnya, tapi lima hari—kau tidak pulang lima hari dan aku berani menjamin kalau kau juga mengabaikan waktu istirahatmu selama itu."

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Chuuya, satu lagi di mata kirinya, dan satu lagi di bibirnya. Kemudian di dekap erat lagi.

Chuuya tidak bisa membantah, memang nyatanya selama lima hari terakhir ia sedang sangat sibuk mengurus semua pekerjaannya, jangankan untuk istirahat, waktu makannya saja sudah harus dipersingkat dengan memakan sandwich. Tubuhnya sampai terasa sangat berat.

Lalu tiba-tiba semalam Dazai datang, merampas telepon kerjanya, merampas papan kerjanya, memanggil semua bawahan disana, memberi instruksi seenaknya sebelum menarik Chuuya pergi dari sana. Selama di jalan Chuuya tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena Dazai memerintahnya untuk tidur sebentar di mobil, jadi Chuuya pikir ia tidak tidak akan diajak pergi lama, tapi nyatanya Dazai justru membawa ia pulang.

Sudah sampai di rumah sekalipun, dengan titah yang tidak bisa dibantah Dazai memintanya untuk tidur, sementara Dazai sendiri sibuk dengan ponsel Chuuya, menghubungi orang-orang yang bisa dilimpahkan tanggung jawab dengan seenaknya.

Dan paginya,

"Aku merindukanmu, Chuuya." Bisiknya.

Kedua tangan Chuuya yang sejak tadi ada di antara tubuh mereka bergerak menyusup, membalas pelukan hangat Dazai pagi itu. "Aku juga."

Pagi itu tiba-tiba saja Chuuya setuju dengan saran Dazai untuk tidak berangkat kerja. Ia ingin lebih lama ada di dalam pelukan kekasihnya seperti ini. Pagi itu Chuuya ingin waktu berjalan lama agar ia bisa membayar lunas rasa rindu Dazai padanya.

"Nah, Chuuya. Hari ini biarkan aku terus memelukmu."

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

 **.**

 **15:19 02/11/18**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
